The Ghost King a Vengeful Goth and the Sky Prince
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: A quest with the son of Hades, daugher of Nemesis, and son of Jupiter, easy right? Not, this quest will challenge all three to the point where they may not make it back.
1. Chapter 1

Ally Mason, dark haired, violet eyed daughter of Nemesis curses up a blue streak as she tries to fight off Megara, Alecto, and Tisiphone, the furies. She was really beginning to hate having to deal with them and if she didn't end this soon she would be late for her date with her boyfriend, something that would really piss her off. As her celestial bronze sword flashes to and fro as she fends them off a wave of power washes over her, " What are you three doing here! "

Ally's eyes widen, " Nico? "

The son of Hades, not taking his eyes off the furies, starts when he hears Ally's voice, he had thought his girlfriend was normal. He'd been mad at first when Chiron had demanded he go to school and then he had met Ally, a kindred soul, " Well, I'm waiting for an answer! "

He watches as the furies all stare each other down, trying to decide which one would tell him what was going on, none of them liked incurring his wrath cause then it meant incurring Hades' wrath as well, he liked his son being happy. Apparently this girl made him happy, finally Alecto ended up being the loser of the stare off and she lands in front of Nico, taking the form of Mrs. Dodds once again.

Alecto looks at her boss' son, " Lady Hecate ordered us to kill her. "

" Well, I don't appreciate you idiots trying to kill my girlfriend, get lost now or I call my dad. " Nico snaps.

The furies leave and Ally blinks at this, very few could casually order those three around without facing serious consequences, " Whose son are you? "

" Hades, and apparently you're a half-blood too, who's your godly parent? I never even suspected. " Nico asks as he examines her wounds, the one he curses at and pours nectar into it, to start the healing process.

" Nemesis, I did, you're too powerful to not be noticed. " Ally states.

Nico grins, " So, you can shadow travel? "

" I can, Nico, but right now I'm thinking getting me medical treatment is a top priority. "

" Why haven't I ever seen you at camp? Satyr's normally bring half-bloods to camp so they can be protected. "

Ally grimaces, " I'd rather not discuss why I haven't been to camp. At least not yet. Let me get healed up first. "

Nico accepts that for now and takes the both of them to Camp Half Blood, where he's met by Jason Grace, " Whoa, you must be the elusive Son of Hades. "

" Yeah, that's me, she needs an Apollo camper, now. "

Jason nods, " Lee Fletcher, get over here. "

An older teen races over, " What in the name of Hades happened to her? "

Ally glares at him, " Megara, Alecto, and Tisiphone. "

" All three Kindly Ones, damn, well, hang on, I'll have you healed up in a moment. " Lee Fletcher says.

Ally grins as all her aches and pains fade, " Dammit, why couldn't I make it here before, oh, right, stupid Hecate daughter step-mother, keeping those damn furies on me. "

Nico's eyes harden at this news, " How long have you been dealing with them? "

" Since I was seven, when my dad married the bitch. Hecate and my mother hate each other. " Ally answers.

" Well, Ally, what are you doing here? "

Ally groans when she hears this voice, " I was wondering why you have been conspicuously absent from the stables, who is your godly parent, Evan Daniels? "

" Nemesis. "

Ally curses at this, " What in the name of Hades did I do to get cursed with you as a half-brother, I mean, really, I get the step mother from Hell, and now I have to put up with you being my brother, how the hell is this fair? "

Evan blinks, " Ah, damn, you're a Nemesis kid, explains all the lessons your dad gave you though. Come, let's get you settled into our cabin. "

Ally looks at him, " How many brothers do I have, Evan? "

Evan looks away at this question, not wanting to face Ally's reaction to this question, " Sixty. "

" Any sisters? "

" As of yet you're the only Nemesis daughter. "

Ally's violet eyes roll into the back of her head in shock and Nico barely had time to catch her, " I think that was a little too much for her. " Jason says.

Piper McClean, an Aphrodite daughter shakes her head as she walks over to join them, " If you would really stop and think about it how would you like being the only boy amongst sixty sisters? "

Jason blinks, " Good point, Piper. "

" I'm taking her down to visit my father because I really don't like the furies attacking her, that needs to be dealt with, now. "

Piper grins, " Take Jason with you, just in case. "

" Ever shadow traveled, Jason? "

Jason looks at him, " No. "

" Well, hold on, because we're going to see my dad, and hopefully Persephone is in her garden because I really don't want to deal with her at the moment. " Nico says and the three of them appear in Hades throne room.

" Nico, what brings you here? " Hades asks him.

Ally had just started to come around and Nico waits until she's conscious again, " Dad, I'd like you to meet Ally Mason and Jason Grace, Jason is the big guy's son and Ally is the only Nemesis daughter and my girlfriend. "

Ally meets Hades look head on, not backing down for one second, " Which god is your parent, girl? "

" First off, my name is Ally. Secondly, I'm the only known daughter of Nemesis apparently and I'm getting sick of having to deal with those fury bitches all the damn time. You would have already known that had you just listened to what your son said. "

Hades blinks at this, not many had the guts enough to talk to him like that and not fear retribution, " I have not authorized them to do so. "

" They're doing so under Hecate's orders, apparently Hecate and Nemesis hate each other and Ally's step mom is a Hecate daughter. " Nico says.

Hades sighs, " Let me guess, you want me to order the Furies to leave her alone? "

" Yes, I do. " Nico says, eyes hard.

" Girl, how long have they been going after you? "

" Once again, with all due respect, Lord _Hades_, my name is Ally, and I've been dealing with those bitches since I was seven. " Ally answers, putting emphasis on his name.

Hades eyes harden at this news, " I swear on the River Styx that you will never be bothered by the Furies again. "

Ally nods and turns to Nico, " Much as I'm enjoying my time I here I do need to get some stuff from home, because I refuse to wear orange. "

Nico nods and takes the three of them to Ally's room. While Ally packs up Jason looks at Nico, " I've heard about some of your adventures, like facing down King Minos. "

Nico sighs, " Yeah, it took Percy and Annabeth to convince me to help out against the Titans. Percy's one of the few friends I have so I really hope he's all right at your camp. "

Jason sighs at this, " So do I, Nico, so do I. I really don't want to face Annabeth if he's died. "

Ally zips up her duffle bag and then turns around, before she can say anything her step mother bursts in and Nico walks forward, his Stygian Iron Blade in his hand, " I'd advise against messing with Ally further or you'll have two children of the Big Three to mess with. "

She pales and Nico takes them back to camp where Ally is lead to the Nemesis cabin, Jason smirks, " How long have you been dating her anyhow? "

" About six months. " Nico answers.

" She has guts to stand up to your dad like that. " Jason admits.

" She'd stare yours down too, she has no fear that I know of, though I'll have to stick around and keep the Hecate campers in line. No one messes with Ally, though she'd probably mobilize her entire cabin in a vengeance scheme against them. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olympus. I do own Ally though, and Evan.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at camp Ally is cornered by Clarisse, and the Nemesis daughter glares at her, " I am so not in the mood for this. "

" You're the new camper, you have to go through initiation. "

" I'd like to see you try and make me, girlfriend. Where I'm standing, you ain't got the chops enough to get the job done, so eith'ah step up or step off, ya got that. " Ally snaps.

" Ohh, the new girl thinks she's all that. "

" Oh, shove off, I'll be going on my way now. " Ally states and steps around Clarisse. Clarisse grabs her arm and Ally instantly tosses her and drops down into a battle stance.

Clarisse grins ferally, " So, the newbie's got game. "

Ally smirks back, she was not about to lose to this girl, she'd faced scarier things at home. Hell, NYC thugs were scarier than this girl. Clarisse charges and Ally leaps into the air and performs a full twist to be facing Clarisse's back and launches into a snap kick that sends Clarisse sprawling. By this time Jason has come to investigate and sees Ally send Clarisse packing. " Nice, where'd you learn how to do that, Ally? "

" My dad paid for all sorts of lessons, knowing that I would need all sorts of skills in order to survive in life. I could have just shadow traveled away from her, but this chica needs to learn some respect. " Ally replies.

" Gee, you must have a dad who loves you. " Jason says.

" He does, very much so. " Ally says and stretches.

Jason takes her on a tour of the camp and invite her to his table for breakfast. Ally gives an offering to her mother and then sits down, " Sixty half-brothers, what in the name of Hades did I do to deserve that. I mean seriously, none of them know how to act with a girl in the cabin now, except Evan, I have him well trained and he's going to get the others trained up as well. "

" You act like their disobedient puppies. "

" I've discovered that most males are like puppies. " Ally quips.

" Such a high estimation you have of my gender. " Jason says.

" I said most, you and Nico are exceptions to that rule. " Ally says.

" All right, but still, how do you like it here so far, aside from the brothers thing? "

" I'll let you know better after a week. " Ally says.

" That's cool, you up for a spar later. " Jason asks.

" What weapon? " Ally asks immediately.

" Swords. You in? "

" Oh, I am so there, I haven't gotten any decent sword practice since Evan came here. " Ally says.

Nico wanders over just then, " I heard about how you schooled Clarisse, a daughter of Ares, nice job, though you've made an enemy of her now. "

Ally shrugs, " You think I care, Nico. I've faced tougher punks than her in a street fight. "

Nico sighs as Jason nods for him to sit down, " Girl, what am I going to do with you? If the monsters don't' kill you then the normal street punks will. "

" Such little faith in my skill, Nico, you wound me. " Ally says, smiling.

" I seriously think you would just walk up to Cerberus and pet him, like he was a normal dog. " Nico says, shaking his head at her.

" He is, he just has three heads. " Ally says.

Nico just laughs, " Is it any wonder I started dating you? You're just the right brand of insane, I like it. "

Jason shakes his head at the two of them, " I shudder to think of what any kid of yours is going to be like? Probably will have an insanely warped sense of humor and you two will have no one to blame except yourselves for how seriously disturbed your child or children end up. "

" Hurtful, Jason. " Ally says.

After that they head to their days activities, Nico tagging along with the Nemesis cabin, seeing as how he was the only one in his cabin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally Mason sighs as she heads for her cabin until she is grabbed roughly from behind, " We do not take kindly to anyone messing with our sister except us. Is that understood, newbie? "

" What I understand is that you idiotic children of Ares are going to get your asses handed to you by me, and I won't even need any help to do it. I eat punks like you guys for breakfast. I'm a NYC girl, you morons wouldn't stand a chances where I go. " Ally fires back and crashes her head into the nose of the guy holding her before whipping into a spin kick, taking down several more. She dodges the next several attacks, her eyes glowing in excitement as she starts to really get into the fight.

An uppercut floored one, idiot must've had a glass jaw, an elbow to the solar plexus took down another, twenty minutes passed before Ally had them all scattered around her, defeated. Those punks were nothing but a bunch of posers, that had learned a very painful lesson, don't mess with Ally Mason, because she is one hardcore chica. She enters her cabin and they look at her, " What? "

Evan approaches her, " Where have you been? "

" Oh, I was ambushed by the Ares campers and kicked their asses, nothing major for me, Ev. " Ally replies.

" Damn, girl, you are seriously hardcore, aren't you? " Evan asks.

Another of her brothers, Gabe Alecks, whistles at this, " May I just say I am glad you're in our cabin, we're normally teamed with Athena and if Annabeth gets word of how you continually annoy the Ares cabin and kick their asses she'll use you. "

" Good, I love a good fight, I can't wait for Capture the Flag. Show them what a Nemesis daughter is truly capable of. Does Nico ever participate in the games? " Ally asks.

" No, but he will with you here, I have never seen him so fiercely protective of anyone. " Ryan Appleton says.

" I bring out that effect in him, I'm not scared of him, and he loves my quirks, I make him happy. A happy Nico is a happy Hades. " Ally states simply. One of her little brothers toddles up to her, " Yes, Dare? "

" Story? " Dare Morgans asks.

Ally smiles and starts her tale, very few actually realized that it was the literal truth, that she was telling them stories about her own previous life and how she had gotten shafted in a big way. This was fates way of making things up to her, but that is a tale for another time. All of her brothers are spellbound by her story and Ally sighs, realizing that she would have to make it longer for the older ones. When just she and Evan were awake he looks at her, " I know the truth, Ally. Things'll work out, you'll see, and if not I'll rouse our brothers and we'll seek vengeance for you. "

Ally smirks, " Thanks, Ev, but how do you even know any of this? "

We leave the Nemesis sibs to their chat to check on Nico. The son of Hades is currently going on one of his secret jaunts to the Roman camp, to visit his half-sister, Hazel, through their Dad's Roman aspect. At first he had been shocked to see Percy there, but after a secret chat with Percy they figured some things out and realized they had to let things run their course. With the doors of death open he'd been able to bring her back as Bianca had opted for reincarnation. He still had one sister and he was going to get to know her. They had both been born in the forties too, so that was helpful. They understood certain things better than others could, because they had been through similar things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.


	4. Chapter 4

Evan looks at Ally, " I know because I've been tasked with protecting you should you ever need to perform certain duties again. Night, sis. "

Ally sighs at this and lets herself fall asleep. The next morning dawns to show Ally rolling out of bed and finding Jason to get in some sword practice, she liked facing different opponents and he used a different style than what was used at camp or what she had been taught. An hour later they stop so they can go get cleaned up and eat breakfast, Jason once again inviting Ally and Nico to his table. The Nemesis daughter smirks as she spots all of the limping Ares kids, they'd soon learn not to mess with her.

" So, what do we do today, as Jason and I are both singles in our cabins? " Nico asks.

" Well, Nemesis cabin has agility training today. " Ally says.

Jason and Nico look at each other, " All right, that makes sense. " Jason finally says.

Ally was the first to go through the course and she was flying, she leapt over the logs that most would drop to the ground to avoid and nimbly lands in a tree, surveying the rest of the course and just laughs as she leaps from tree branch to tree branch until she reaches the end of the course. Her brothers, Jason, and Nico all stare at her, " How'd she do that? " Ryan finally manages to voice.

Chiron canters up, " I would like to know this as well, no one has ever been able to bypass the course completely like this. "

Ally returns the same way she had run the course and lands nimbly on her feet, " My dad paid for all sorts of lessons, acrobatics being one of them and I got to the point where I didn't need a safety net. "

Chiron looks at her, " Child, why would your dad do this? "

" He wanted to give me every possible advantage for me to survive, he knew I was a half-blood and he vowed he would do whatever it took to protect me. " Ally answers.

Jason runs the course next and he also jumps up to avoid the log trap, lands on the other side and immediately dives forward into a somersault, avoiding the pitfall. Jason's time to complete the course was just under Ally's. Nico went next and followed Ally and Jason's example, though he dove through a shadow to reach the finish line, finishing just under Jason's time. That was when Rachel, the Oracle delivered her next prophecy, " _Three shall go on this quest, in order to face the ultimate test, the ghost king, the sky prince, and the vengeful female, must complete what others fail. Their journey will end in the land where the sun rises, where the must by the time the full moon over them lies, unveil what befell the Light of Hope, and bring to justice the traitorous ones. "_

Ally blinks even as she internalizes her reaction, she would have to get this quest, wouldn't she? " So, where do we have to go? " Nico asks.

" Land of the rising sun, Japan. " Ally replies.

" Well, we're flying, as dad won't shoot me down out of the sky. " Jason says.

" I will get all the supplies you will need. Can any of you speak Japanese? " Chiron asks.

" I can. " Ally admits. Why did she have to get this quest and why now? Hopefully the truth about her previous life would not come to light. She did not want to take up the mantle again, she just wanted to be a normal demi-god, was that so wrong?

The three separate to pack and Ally packs away everything she could possibly need into subspace, which included food. Nemesis had agreed to say that she had given her daughter that as a gift so no one looking for her previous incarnation would ever be the wiser. Nico and Jason both had packs with them though Jason was currently saying goodbye to his girlfriend and best friend. Piper McClean being his girlfriend and Leo Valdez being his best friend. Argus was going to drive them to the airport.

Over in Japan, Amaterasu glares at the girls whom had ended the life of the Light of Hope hatefully, they would pay. She shouldn't have hijacked the Greeks Oracle like that but only those three could get the job done. Usagi had not deserved what they had done to her. Every single sailor scout had turned on her and killed her, except for Saturn whom had been killed because she did not support what the others wanted to do. Tuxedo Kamen was the worst offender, but two new Sailor Senshi had risen, Sailor Psyche and Sailor Eos, they were doing their level best to keep the others from dominating completely. Juuban would fall soon unless something was done to put a stop to this.

Sailors Phobos and Deimos had been locked in a cage so they could not help out. They were not thrilled with the actions of the princess they were supposed to protect and had decided they did not need to any longer. Amaterasu was running out of hope, these three demi-gods, one roman, two Greek were her last shot. Usagi must be avenged.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, the Heroes of Olympus and Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: I have now made this a crossover story.


End file.
